


Lavender

by aldiara



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: What's a Praetor to do when his wife objects to living in a blood-splattered murder mansion and everything's all ~stressful~.





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Gowns, shoes and jewellery lie strewn every which way in their bedroom, a casual, omnipresent spill of silks, gold and jewels. The unsubtle display of rebellion irritates Glaber. He knows Ilithyia is displeased at having to dwell at the house of Batiatus, but he gave her an order to set things to rights, and has no time for her defiance.

He turns to find Marcus, smiling at him with a suggestive nod at the lavender gown Glaber is clutching. “That shade becomes you.”

And soon, the feel of silk and Marcus’s hands and mouth consume him, soothing his tension away.


End file.
